


Jack The Ripper: Blooming Lily

by Roseta80



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Camilla Dorothy, Consent Issues, Daddy Issues, Ella Dorothy, F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Historical Inaccuracy, How Do I Tag, I hope, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Jack Has Issues, Jack the Ripper Murders, Jackson "Jack" Renner, Lilian "Lily" Lockheart, Lucy Dawnes, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Serial Killers, Tons of OCs, Victorian, Why Did I Write This?, William Lockheart, but not to much, jack doesn't need a hug, jack is an artist, there will be more tags as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseta80/pseuds/Roseta80
Summary: Lilian "Lily" Lockheart a young girl living in 1888 London, is ambitious and has high expectations of life. In a time when women are looked down upon, expected to be married, have children and fulfill their husband's needs, she wants to be known for her art. Not her body or her father's money. However her dreams and to achieve them come at a price. At the price of her confidence, her pride, her innocence... All of them to be devoured by the Devil himself, crawled out From Hell.Jackson "Jack" Renner a respected handsome young man is the only person in this city who is Lily's only hope to success but will his secret life get in the way or can they work something out that will benefit them equally?A/N: My first story on AO3! I Know the summery is terrible but read it. you won't regret it since there are not many Jack The Ripper stories not related to Assassins or anime.
Relationships: Jack the Ripper/Original Character(s), Jack the Ripper/Original Female Character(s), Jack the Ripper/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First, thanks to a friend of mine who encouraged me to write this! Thanks A TON! Second, I decided to write this because I was frustrated with the lack of Jack The Ripper stories. Thirdly, English is not my first language so expect some grammatical and vocabulary errors. Do not hesitate to tell me what they are.  
> Read and enjoy! Don't forget to comment and share your thoughts with me but politely:)

"I hope you don't mind me to… Ack!" A young girl in her late twenties but seemed very inexperienced, choked on her blood as she fell down on the cold wet pavements of an alleyway. The man standing in front of her however, was calm like nothing happened. As life drained from her body, her very curvy beautiful body, he saw the horror in her eyes. A smile appears on his face though no one would see it since he wrapped a scarf around his face. It wasn't for blocking out the harsh slaps of cold winds but to hide his face.

"You didn't even squeal." He knelt down on his knees pulling out a large knife. "Not that I'm complaining but…" He undid the buttons on her dress to uncover her chest then her torso. "...It would have been more enjoyable to hear it." He moans very lightly. Tracing his knife from her collarbone down to the middle of her torso, he cuts through the soft flesh. Her once pale skin now turned red from the blood pouring out, dripping down her sides like waterfalls.

Working on his new masterpiece he removes her uterus, liver and heart. Soon he finishes with her and walks out of the alley into the open streets of London. The streets were empty, not a single soul in sight except for the carriage coming to a stop right in front of him.

"How was it boss?" the driver asked, shaking. Either it was from the cold air or the sight of the amount spilled blood on the man's black trench coat. The driver shouldn't have seen it but gas light reflected the red color like there were rubies on his clothes.

"Oh, very pleasurable indeed!" The man replied with a strange lust in his voice as he climb in the carriage and disappear into the night.

Tomorrow the murder was the front page news: ** _Jack The Ripper Struck Again!_**

Throwing the newspaper on the coffeetable Lucy sits down on the loveseat next to the fireplace. "I can't even go out with Ivan anymore thanks to this monster." She crosses her arm across her chest, pouting. "We even got our tickets to the show tonight."

"Sorry to hear that."

"You are not even listening are you?"

"To what? Your complaining about world being unfair?" And for the first time Lily puts her brush away to look into Lucy's green eyes. They reflected the fire's burning red adding to the burning anger in her eyes. However Lily's strange violet eyes reflected nothing but calmness.

Biting her lower lip lightly Lily looks at the canvas before her. It was nearly done. Another painting done. What to do with it now? Oh yes, put it with the others in the large wardrobe used to keep her paintings in there. What was more important was Lucy. She was obviously worried that with all this Jack stuff going on her future with Ivan Lane might be at risk. Her father wasn't helping either by preventing her from leaving the house even for some fresh air. Can't even call it fresh air with all the factories and their smoke everywhere.

"Not everyone are as independent as you are Lily." Lucy said plainly. "At least your father trusts you to defend yourself."

"Just because I have studied the eastern fighting styles and boxing doesn't mean I am independent. I just saw some pictures in a book that's all." Lily sits down next to Lucy sighing deeply. "My father trusts me because I don't socialize much with men."

"My father is afraid of me being murdered brutally and your father is worried that you talk to men. I don't know which one of our fathers is scarier." Lucy chuckles at her seemingly ridiculous joke.

"Definitely mine."

"Right."

And there was silence for a while. Lucy knew why her father was scarier which would be quite the understatement. He was always afraid that men would abuse his daughter. Lily knew this too but when it came to talking to men she was the one winning.

Putting all that aside Lucy always thought Lily was more beautiful and this might be another reason for Lily's father to be overprotective. Lily had those beautiful violet colored eyes. A color not so common and very calming to who ever stared deep in her eyes. While Lucy had a very special golden colored hair which she always kept at shoulder length, Lily had long slightly curly dark brown hair with some strands of blonde here and there. Lucy didn't even want to start about their bodies. Sure her body had that pale flawless skin but she didn't have much curves. Lily's however, her curves showed themselves all too well. Her skin was bright colored and flawless like Lucy but she was never happy with it.

"It may appear like that but underneath, it's not so good." Lily always complained yet her self confidence was off the chart when in parties. There was literally no one that wouldn't compliment William Lockheart's daughter's elegance and beauty and she never wore to much makeup to hide herself or wear revealing dresses like most girls in their age did. Her choice of normal clothings outside a party or at home was always a high collar chemise along with a pair of black pants, a knee length coat and a pair of long leather made boots. At times you would see her wearing a waist coat too. Not that Lucy was a fan of putting herself on display but can't help but be in style. "I like wearing these dresses. Even though there is not much to display." Lucy always jokes like that.

"So…" Lucy begun, getting Lily's attention as she was cleaning her brushes with some liquid and a piece of cloth. "I heard Mr. Dean found you a job at an art gallery."

Lily nods, continuing her work.

"Did your dad accepted for you to go?"

This time Lily smiled and looked at her friend. "What do you think?"

"He didn't. right?"

Lily chuckles lightly. She takes a couple of today's newspaper off the coffee table in front of her and begins to wrap her painting carefully in it. "Go get ready Lucy. I have an appointment with Mr. Renner."

Lucy squeals in excitement. "Oh my gosh! The Renner! As in the most popular artist in all of London?!"

"Yes Lucy. That Renner." Lily finishes wrapping her painting and joins her friend's excitement over an artist. "Why else would I stay up 24 hours to make this?"

"Lets hope it was worth it." Lucy giggles and holds Lily's hands in hers.

_I hope..._

Lily and Lucy's jaws dropped. The gallery was larger than what Mr. Dean described. When you enter through the large doors of the entrance you can see two other doors at each side of you though they were closed and the two girls couldn't guess what lied on the other side. Continuing down a short hallway they entered a much larger room. The floor was white marbles, the walls had white wallpapers and hanging from the ceiling was a large crystal chandelier that lit everywhere. Two stair cases, each on one side of the room led to the second floor and between these stair cases was another large double door but it was open. Lily assumed that might be the area where they put the artworks on display from all the men carrying various art items like canvas, paintings, drawings and stands and much more. In the center of this room stood a woman, giving various orders on what to put where, what to take away and what to bring here.

She had red hair tied into a bun, a rose colored skin with freckles on her cheeks. She had dark makeup to go with her cloths which they all appeared to be leather and all black. A black trench coat, the front knee length while the back part was slightly longer, tight black pants and high heeled shoes.

"I'm afraid the gallery's not opened again until next week ladies."

The young girls were so engulfed by the place that they didn't notice the red head approaching them. The woman had a cold serious and demanding low voice. She sounded as if glass has shattered.

"No madam we are not here for a show." Lily puffs out her chest to look more confident. "I'm here to see Mr. Renner." she forces a smile to look more friendly and maybe melt away the cold stare the woman was giving.

"I'm afraid without an appointment that is impossible." The woman looked Lily up and down with a hint of hatred. God knows where it came from.

"I do Miss. Mr. Dean asked for…"

"I'm sorry but Mr. Dean did," The woman interrupts Lily. "Not a silly little girl. Now goodbye." She waves her hand dismissively.

"Is this how you treat people when they come in?" Lily says, any sign of warmth disappears from her face. "I am here because Mr. Dean asked Mr. Renner to give me a job here. In order to fill my free time but if this is how his workers treat me then I shall take my leave."

"Do not misjudge Mr. Renner young lady. I treat the ones with an attitude like this to…" The woman stops talking when she hears the echo of a laugh in the room accompanied by the voice of heavy steps on the marble floor.

"Sir, the young lady wanted to see you and…" The woman begun stuttering at this man's presence.

"I heard it all Molly. " He chuckles, leaning close to her face he whispers a 'I'll deal with you later.' with a sinister tone. That was her cue to leave at once and disappear.

"I apologize for the incompetence of my assistant ladies." He says politely. A husky tone he has and yet his voice was music the young girls' ears. Lucy was already a tomato and Lily was in the man's icy blue colored eyes barely hidden by the black locks of hair in his face.

"I-it's alright sir." Lily manages to answer on time before she stares for far to long.

"Jackson Renner Miss Lucks…" He seemed to struggle with Lily's last name.

"Lockheart sir, Lilian Lockheart." Lily answered quickly.

"Oh… my mistake Ma'am." Jackson takes a step back, putting his hands up in gesture of surrender while smiling the most devilish smiles ever.

The rumors were true then. He was not just the most talented artist in London but the most handsome man as well. He was quite tall and muscular. Lily could easily see his toned chest and stomach through the white fabric of his bottom up shirt, tucked neatly inside his pants. He had tied his black hair or most of it in a small ponytail and the rest were in his face, adding a hint of mystery to this man. He had a strong defined jaw and had recently shaved his beard since they had barely grew back. When he crossed his hands on his chest, it was then Lily realized how strong they were and…

"Alright, Miss Lockheart. May I see your work?" Jackson gestures to the wrapped painting Lily was holding in her hands.

"I'm sorry. Here sir." Lily gives a nervous smile and hands over her painting while slightly turning to see Lucy's very red face and staring at the man before her.

Taking the painting, Jackson starts unwrapping it. He looks at the two young girls chuckling and asking 'Who is the blondie?'

That didn't do Lucy much good. When she literally choked on her own spit and coughing a couple of times. "Lucy Dawn, sir and I'm to be married." Lucy rushes her last part. Lily gives her a glare of 'Why the hell did you say that?!'.

"Lucky man Lucy, eh?" Jackson smiles, letting the pieces of paper fall to the ground. "Getting married to a beauty like you. What are you? 20?"

"No sir, I am to be eighteen very soon." Lucy paused and looked at Lily, seeing that she is relieved that everything is alright she goes on. "But my friend got eighteen a month ago. She is still single."

'You are dead Lucy.' Lily made a mental note to herself. Why are they even talking about this? Isn't this supposed to be a job interview? But of course sooner or later Renner would ask this about her. Some men in London wouldn't hire a married woman unlike men.

"No rush for marriage yet Miss Lily?" Jackson removes the last of the paper and begins to inspect the painting carefully. It was a simple work but beautiful. It was a painting of a face of a young woman biting into a yellow apple. The woman had a dark skin color. Her hair was scarlet red and her cloths were white. He had to admit that this painting though with not many details was well done indeed.

"No sir, can't trust men nowadays." Lily said simply. "Also, I am not interested in an early marriage."

"And why is that?" He says, showing interest in the young girl's life decision.

"I am an independent girl."

"Is that all?"

"This isn't the kind of a job that a married woman can not handle?" Lily said, averting the man now gazing at her. There was something in it. She couldn't place it right now.

"No, not at all. All matter of people work here." Pausing Jackson grins. "And so will you Miss."

Looking back at him, Lily smiles happily and her eyes glimmer. Lucy also smiles , seeing that her friend has a job here and it's her dream job. Being an artist.

"But Miss Lily, the way you work here is gon' be different."

"How different Mr. Renner?" Lily's happiness seems to die down for a moment.

"I'd like to use your inspiration in my works now. This doesn't mean that if you work on something it won't be displayed here. It will be and they will credit you for what you did. I can tell from your painting that you have a special way of looking at things and I really want to involve that in here." He gestures to his surroundings. "Do you agree?"

"Yes, I do." Lily nods as her smile reappears on her face. She can't imagine it. A famous artist liked her work and wants to use it to get inspired? She was finally recognized by someone.

"Good then ma'am. I'll see you tomorrow some time near noon so that you can properly have a tour of the place." Jackson starts walking away. "Oh, and I'll be hanging this in my office."

On their way back, inside the carriage the girls were very happy. Lily mostly. She was going to be famous for her art and ho better to promote her works than one of the most talented men in London.

"We should celebrate, Lily." Lucy was very enthusiastic for what was to come. Whatever it was she didn't care. She was happy that her friend got herself a job. "We can go to Ember's. Get ourselves some new cloths."

Lily sat quietly. All of a sudden she looks just fine. She is not smiling anymore. All of a sudden her thoughts went back to Jackson. The way he looked at her. The way he talked to her.

_"Is that all?"_

It felt like he knew her a bit to much. Not just her name, age, family and such things. Not them. Rather what was going on in her head and heart. What was going on in her body was obvious to her but her head was completely blank when she saw him. Only her body reacted. She got hot and an unfamiliar feeling was forming in her stomach, twitching and turning but not giving her a nauseated feel. No. Something like an extreme case of butterflies in stomach.

"Lily!" Lucy shakes her out of her thoughts, looking slightly concerned for her friend. Lily jumps at Lucy's sudden movement

"Sorry Lily but are you ok?" Lucy retracts her hand. Now grinning at her very red friend. "You are thinking about him, aren't you?"

"Who? There is no one to think about." Lily is a terrible liar and Lucy always knew that. She sighs when her friend grins even wider. "Ok, I was thinking about Jackson."

"And?"

"What?"

"And what were you thinking?"

Hesitatingly Lily takes a deep breath and answers, "Well, he seems like the kind of guy who can read minds." She sighs again, his face appearing again in her head. She imagines him all wet, cloths sticking to his amazing body, revealing his toned chest, packs on his torso… Oh god, the feeling of those strong arm wrapped around her waist. His face slightly flushed as small drops of water roll down his lips and caressing them. 'How much do I want that to happen…'

Snapping back to reality Lily looks at Lucy. Lucy had her leg thrown over her other leg, leaning back into the seat of the coach. A hand under chin while the other hand supported it. "Is that what had you thinking?" Lucy raises an eyebrow while keeping that devilish grin on her face.

"I… I d-don't…" Lily stutters, blinking a few times in confusion. "I said all of that out loud, didn't I?" Lily face palms. Her hands sliding over her very hot and red chicks.

"Chill dear. He wasn't here to hear all this." Lucy smiles gently and gestures around them, showing that it's just them in here.

Lily doesn't say anything and gets back to looking out of the small window of the carriage. Again thinking but this time she makes sure she won't utter a word. 'He seems like a good man but I feel like something is not right with him.'

It wasn't long since the girls left and he made it to his office-workshop. It's a large room with windows. Creamy colored curtains blew gently with the wind when he opened a window to let in some fresh air. The wallpapers' were also bright in color, almost like the curtains. There was his desk and chair, made from the finest wood and dark brown colored, located on one side of the room. On the other side of the room he planned to give that space to Lilian. A desk and chair like his. The rest of the room was well decorated. A couch and some chairs on his other side of the desk should he ever have guests, which was almost never. A few paintings he had hanged on the walls. He took quite the pride in having them.

On the opposite side of where he was planning to make Lilian's space, there was a simple wooden staircase leading to upstairs. In here there where bookcases with a large variety of books, a lit up fireplace, a desk with lots of papers of different shapes, colors and sizes, a chair behind the desk, a couple of stands (The ones they place a canvas on them and paint) and some paints and brushes not so neatly placed in boxes in a corner. This was something Jackson wasn't so prideful about. His messy work space.

'At least I clean the paint stains.' He was thinking to himself when he remembered he hasn't cleaned one last thing. ' I forgot about my bloody gloves and coat.' He takes out his "bloody" clothing, checking to see the stains when he heard foot steps coming from the stairs. "Mr. Renner, sir."

'Great! It's Molly.'

"May I come there?"

"Yes, you may Ms. Thorne." He tried not to sound bored. Her visits were getting frequent and he hated to know why and he didn't care. Anything there was between them ended two months ago. Why you ask? 'Cause he has more important things to do than bedding an obsessed young woman who would literally chew up an spit out any woman who would get close to him. That at times included clients or costumers who would want to buy a painting. Their useless flirting wouldn't go unnoticed by Molly. God knows how many bright talents which most of them were young ladies refused to work with him because of how Molly treated them when they first got here. Thankfully Lilian will be alright with his sorry excuse of employee.

"Ahem…" Molly coughs lightly to get her boss' attention.

"What was that?" Jackson throws his "bloody" clothing in an empty suitcase and closes it. "I thought you said it won't happen again."

"I apologize." Molly answers with confidence.

"You sound anything but sorry." Jackson walks up to her slowly, his face an inch away from her.

"Then perhaps," Molly's fingers touch Jackson's hand. "I need a _punishment_." She emphasizes her last word as she leans closer to him, taking his bottom lip with her lips, biting and sucking gently. When she didn't get a reaction from him she pulls back only to see his cold almost angry gaze. That gaze can give anyone a fright, especially Molly since she knows well what that means.

Jackson has to hold back the urge to stab her thousands of times like the other times it happened and he let it pass by reminding her of what fate worst than death awaits her should she do it again. "Let me remind you of what would happen if I fired you. You're fate will be the same as your mother's, your sisters', and your friends. Struggling on the streets, in filth and smoke. Dealing with pieces of shit who call themselves men to leave you alone in the dark parts of an alley. They can pay you if they feel generous but what about the landlord, hmm?" Jackson walks away from her toward the stairs. "What about your mother? Your sister's empty stomach? Your friends endless begging for help?" He pauses to look at the shaking Molly. Her confidence is nothing more than a fake mask to hide her anger. Not just from him but from her past as a prostitute as well.

"I'll make sure that Ms. Lockheart will feel comfortable in here." Molly walks pass Jackson and down the stairs.

"Don't forget to get Mr. Finch to get her desk in the office." Jackson shouts to her before going to his desk. Sitting down on his chair he sighs. At least Lilian can talk back to Molly. She seems like a fighter. One who will get what she wants without force. One who will dream on and on to finally reach it. She is young and definitely inexperienced in many areas. She only knows things.

'What was it she said? She doesn't trust men.' And a right thing to do sometimes but she has to trust him at some point, right? Either way he seemed to be amused by this girl. The way she walked. The way she talked to him. 'More like stuttering.' He grins at the memory. The way she looked. The way she dressed up pretty much showed him where she has her curves. He licks his lip at the memory of her chest revealed by the first three undone buttons on her white shirt. He couldn't stop himself when his thoughts drifted to her full red lips and what they can do...

'Better stop myself before making a mess.' He shakes his head returning his gaze back on his desk.

On his desk laid a newspaper for today apparently. Reading the front page's first title he grins evilly, giving a low laugh. "It's seems my masterpiece made it to front page."

**_Jack The Ripper Struck Again!_ **


	2. Chapter 1: Just Started

Lily's afternoon with Lucy was canceled when Ivan, Lucy's fiancé managed to persuade Lucy's father to take her to the theatre tonight. Lily was happy that Lucy was finally going out with Ivan. She was happy that they wouldn't be going to Ember's. Who or what is Ember's you say? She is Lucy's youngest aunt, Ember who she calls aunt Amy. Amy alongside her husband opened a clothing store mainly for women. Lily knows Lucy loves her aunt but celebrating her getting a job there by buying cloths? That was ridiculous. Especially when Amy couldn't exactly keep her mouth shut. She would have ran all around London, telling friends, families and even strangers that Lily has a job.

'Now for the hardest part…' Lily thought to herself as she made her way down the stairs. The hardest part of the day wasn't the so called "Job interview". It was telling her step mother.

Camilla Dorothy now Camilla Lockheart was a woman in her early forties. Yet her face looked ten years younger since she cared a lot about herself. She wouldn't eat everything, wouldn't wear just any cloths made from any materials, wouldn't go out at some hours and …. She always had her medium length black her tied in a clean bun. She always had her makeup on. She always wore emerald green dresses to go with her dark green eyes. ''Miss Perfect" was how Lily called her when she or her sneaky little eavesdropping daughter wasn't around.

Their relationship, Lily and Camilla was anything but ok. Their first argument was when Camilla realized Lily paints. Camilla always insisted that paint is bad for Lily's skin and lungs. It shouldn't be left out that her daughter, Ella spilled Lily's most expensive paints over a handmade carpet and lied that it was Lily who actually did that. When they took the matter to Lily's father, William Lockheart, he only laughed. "Do you know how many carpets, curtains, cloths and sofas Lily destroyed with her paint? Also, she wouldn't do it on purpose and lie about it?"

Of course Camilla punished Ella later by forcing her to clean the carpet. However this was not the first or last time that Camilla tried to ruin Lily and thank god her father was wise about these acts but Lily asked her father to take of them herself unless it was serious and he agreed. And now the matter at hand…

"Working?"

"Yes."

"In a gallery?"

"Yes."

"As a… a what exactly?"

"Uhh… Artist in a way."

While brushing Ella's long black straight hair, Camilla pulls down the brush harder than she intended to, earning a scream from Ella as she grabbed onto her hair. "B-but that's not… y-you didn't even counsel with me. Your step mother!"

"But mom…" Ella begins but gets cut off by her mother talking.

"Will didn't even tell me about you getting a job in a place where all kinds of people come and go." Camilla throws the brush on the floor.

"Uhh… mom…" Ella picks up her brush and pouts when her mother interrupts her again.

"What will the family think? The neighbors? A girl as young as you working? Do you know how much the responsibility of two young girls like you are?"

Lily crosses her arm, raises an eyebrow and rolls her eyes at Camilla's over reaction. Taking a deep breath she sighs. "I'm just painting there and sharing ideas with the owner."

"Just pain-"

"MOM!" Ella shouts. Camilla turns around dramatically and stares at Ella. "A lady doesn't raise her voice mom. Sorry but that gallery belongs to Jack Renner."

Camilla raises an eyebrow at this. She looks back at Lily who remained in her posture but face calmer. Once again she looks back at her now grinning daughter to whisper a 'Really?'. After Ella nods, she turns to Lily smiling so wide that her white teeth sparkled. She walked to Lily wrapping her arms around her shoulder. "Oh my dear, why didn't say that in the beginning?" Camilla pulls back still smiling.

"I was going to tell you but…" Lily sighs again. Confusion takes over her mind when she suddenly found it suspicious that Ella knew about this. She didn't tell anyone and as far as she remembers nor did her father. So how did she figure it out? Putting that aside in her mind, she made a mental note to confront Ella later.

"I know. Silly me!" Camilla chuckles. She puts her hand on Lily's face. "I got so dramatic that I overreacted. Sorry dear."

"It's ok Lala." Lily uses the nick name she gave to Camilla. She smiles gently saying 'It happens.' She only uses this nickname when she doesn't need anything from her and all is going well. She does calls her mom or mother too but it usually doesn't happen. She never got it why each word effects Camilla in different way. When she calls her Lala, she acts like a stranger to her or a newly made friend but when she calls her mom, Camilla shows an overprotective motherly side of her which she almost never sees it. Even to Ella she acts like she is one of those teacher who teach you lady things and her, a stupid girl who has no idea on how to be a proper lady.

Anyway a few minutes is spent on talking about Jack Renner before Camilla says goodbye to leave for a friends house. As soon as she leaves Lily shots Ella's bedroom door. She wanted answers. "How did you know about my job?"

"I saved your ass didn't I?" Ella grins. "Now for you to repay me,"

"I ain't doing shit for you sister." Lily laughs. "And beside I was gonna tell her anyway."

"Of course you were." She pouts. "But I never felt like I have a sister. You know? Sisters should back up each other."

The next 10 minutes they argue over a favor to be done. To end this infernal cycle Lily raises her hands up in surrender. "Fine but tell me how you knew?" Putting her hands on her hips now, Lily awaits Ella's explanation.

"I went inside your room and I saw Mr. Dean's letter to you." Ella keeps her grin. "Happy?"

"Yes, and you are unbelievable." Lily exhales deeply.

"Thank you."

"Now what do you want?"

"I don't want to waste your time on me thinking about that favor." Getting from behind her makeup table she walks to the clock in the corner of her room. "You have a date to attend to."

It was almost noon and if Lily didn't hurry she could be super late on her first day of work. She rushes to the door. Before closing it she turns to Ella grinning. "Good thing you know you are a waste of time." She doesn't wait for a reply and shuts the door running to her room. On her way their housemaid, Becky Brown, stops her. "Where are you going young miss?"

Becky is nice and simple but she is also very annoying. She is young girl barely her mid twenties, average height, a brunette with freckles. Even though she is young her face never showed it. She grew up in hardship, poverty and worst of all a family of real bastards. Her father was a man constantly drunk. He would waste the little money her older brother sent them from Paris by working while studying to become a doctor, all on drinks. None of them could complain for he would beat she and her sick mother until they choked on their own blood.

One day her mother sent an advertisement to their local publisher, concerning a land they owned. They wanted to sell it. They got lucky when Lily's father showed up to buy that land. Just by looking at the rags Becky, the coughing mess of her mother and the angry drunk shouting and cursing, he immediately offered the women to work in his house as maids. They left her father and came to London. Becky got to eat better and wear better cloths. Her mother received medical attention for her illness, Asthma.

"Miss you haven't had lunch yet. It's almost ready."

"Thanks but I'm in a rush. I have a job appointment." Lily smiles and runs to her room to get ready. "Tell Gary to ready the carriage now." She shouts from her room.

"But it's…" Becky sighs deeply as she makes her way to the stairs. "Did she say 'Job'?"

Thankfully when Lily arrived, Jackson wasn't there yet. Asking around he was at a business appointment. A gathering of rich women trying to spend their money for the right thing. The first thing that had popped up in Lily's head was the tea party Camilla had to go today. Where was it again? Miss Ashton's garden? First she found it strange that on this tea party she didn't take Ella and second: A tea party hosted by Miss Ashton before lunch? Now a ridiculous habit of Miss Ashton was that she never drank tea before lunch. Perhaps the business they mentioned was Jackson being there. She heard from Camilla that sometimes while hosting a small party, Miss Ashton invites an artist to paint her something on spot. That alone could cost thousands of franks and it was a way of showing how rich they are.

Lily waited an hour in Mr. Renner's office before Molly showed up. She wore the same posture, the same cold glare in her eyes. Lily stands up from her seat, looking at her. A few moments later the silence between them gets quite awkward as Molly continues to stare intensely at her. Lily clears her throat, trying to smile warmly at her. "I hope everything is ok."

"I must apologize for my actions the last time we met. It was a busy day." Molly says seriously. "And now I must apologize for Mr. Renner being late. We are mostly careful with our previously made schedules. Unfortunately our client seem to have forgotten about that."

"It happens. It's alright." Lily nods in understanding.

Soon Lily follows Molly out of the office for a tour of the place and later on joining her for lunch. These alone took almost two hours. During this time, Lily and Molly actually talked but not about personal stuff. They mostly talked about the gallery, how it feels like to work in there and some bit on the staff. Molly assured Lily that none of the men working there were against women rights and that seemed strange to Lily. Of course women were disrespected and now adding violence to it thanks to Jack the Ripper. Now she really had to ask her new boss how he managed to make the men working here, think of women as equals, excluding the janitor.

An old man in his late fifties, Mr. Finch. A man constantly mad at everyone for absolutely no reason at all. Apparently when he was young he used to work on a ship. One day he comes back home from one of his trips to find his wife sleeping with another bloke. Later on he lost his job. His wife got divorced and married that bloke. Government took his house from him because they wanted to build railways. Ever since then he hated the entire world for being cruel to him.

"He hates everyone here except the cats he feeds in the back alley. Do not get upset should he insult you. Just tell Mr. Renner and he'll deal with it." Molly explains as she fiddles with the ring of endless keys, trying to find the one to Mr. Renner's office. On their way back they had a small encounter with Mr. Finch. He seemed a little unhappy about a new employee. "More mess of paint to clean up." He simply commented and went back to whatever he was doing.

Lily only shrugs as she is led back inside the office. Lily takes her previous seat in front of the boss' desk. Looking at the large clock, it shows half passed three. 'He is super late.' Lily thinks to herself. 'Maybe I should ask to come back later. He must have forgotten about me.' Just as she was busy thinking of a way to excuse herself and return at a later date, Mr. Finch comes in with a tray of tea pot and two cups and places them on the table. "Mr. Renner's back ma'am."

"Eventually… Miss Lockheart, Please wait while I inform him of your presence." Molly says as she rushes out of the office and Mr. Finch with her, leaving Lily alone.

"Finally, he is here." Lily sighs in relief and smiles widely. Feeling a little hot by the thought of Jack being here, she takes off her knee length coat, placing it gently on the chair she was sitting. "Now, Lily try to remain calm. This isn't you. You…" She smacks her head as an image of the handsome man she awaits pops in her head. "This isn't me. I don't drool on men that I don't know." Whining she gets up and makes her way to a window. She pulls the curtain enough to see the ongoing life in London. The streets crowded with people, carriages rushing to their destinations, young women selling flowers, children shouting the new headlines and so much more. "But he is hot and he is gonna be my boss so whether I like it, which I will, or not I have to know my boss." Lily thinks about all the things she has to do here when the realization hits her that she was talking out loud to herself, again. She whines again and steps back from the window, now shifting her attention to a painting on the wall.

The only colors used were platinum white and matte black. Despite the palette of colors used it felt so alive, like it was happening right now. It showed a little girl reaching out to hold the hand of a young woman. The doubt, anxiety, fear and trust the little one held in her eyes was not hidden from Lily's eyes yet she couldn't read the young women's feelings. Behind her was a mass of darkness. Not her shadow, no. Was it her pain and anger in the past or was it evil whispering in her ears? Looking at the little girl made her feel like in her shoes, from the aspect of forgetting why she is even here. She was here to work and earn her independency not crushing on a man she knows literally nothing but his name.

The sound of the door handle brought Lily back to reality. The door opens and Jackson Renner gets inside with a quick stroll. He seemed angry. "I told you I need those canvases and white papers delivered to me today." Ok, he is furious. "What happened to those paints I ordered?" He shouts as Molly rushes inside, leaning against the door way gasping for breath. "It… will be… here by… tomorrow morning… sir." She replies, breathless from running along side her boss. "And sir."

"Wha… Oh, Miss Lily!" Jackson finally sees Lily standing in front of a painting, smiling or maybe trying to hold her laughter. "I am tribally sorry for my inconvenience." He waves a hand at Molly in a gesture to leave them alone. Molly rolls her eyes as she closes the door. Lily giggles at that.

"She would come by and say he is a drama queen." Jackson chuckles and takes off his trench coat to hang it on a stand. "You can laugh if you want."

Lily tries to clear her throat but another low laugh escapes her mouth. 'This is really embarrassing.' She thinks to herself.

Despite her struggles to remain calm and professional in a way, Jack chuckles too as he makes his way behind his desk to take a sit. "I hope I didn't keep you long miss." Jack starts, still smiling.

"No, actually I was late myself." Lily looks at Jack apologetically, she too kept her smile.

A moment of silent passes by and Jack took this moment to look at Lily. Her style hasn't changed one bit. Again she was wearing a chemise the hem neatly tucked in her tight black pants. The first couple of bottoms were left undone allowing him to glance at that small bit of skin it revealed. The seemingly soft and smooth skin. The green vest she wore, was not that tight but enough to show off her curved waist. He barely manages to stop looking at her when he looks at her thighs and legs. They were slightly chubbier than he thought he saw her first time. Much better than the boney girls he sees everyday. None of them eats. To do what? To marry a rich bloke. Why not eat? To get in shape and break their bones. Anyway, finally tearing his eyes off the young girl before him, he runs his fingers through his sighing yet keeping the smile on his face. "I'm thinking of a punishment for you." He gets up from his seat walking slowly to the front of his desk close to where Lily stood. Noticing the tray of cups, sweats and tea. He pours two cups handing one to Lily. Lily mutters a thank you.

"What about you sir? I waited for almost four hours." Lily says blowing the tea gently to cool it down. "I arrived an hour later than what we agreed."

"Fair enough." Raising his eyebrows, Jack shrugs. "Oh, and please call me Jack. Everyone here do."

"Everyone?" Lily was sure Molly called him 'sir' or 'Mr. Renner'. And Mr. Finch too.

"Everyone except Molly. Lillian was it?" Jack rolls his eyes at the mention of Molly. "Everybody else call me Jack, boss, sir or whatever they are in the mood for." He takes a sip of his tea and continues. "Sir is for when they screw up or want something but mostly it's for screwing up." Jack winks and smiles at Lily's now red cheeks.

"Then it's alright if I call you by name." Lily barely ignores his eyes as she takes a sip of her tea, looking inside the cup to see the steaming liquid. "And what am I to do here?"

Jack chuckles at her effort to try to ignore his gaze on her. "You are here to help me of course." Placing his cup down on the table, motioning Lily to follow him. When his eyes set on her coat on the chair. Being the gentleman he is, he picks it up to hang it on the stand. Before Lily could protest, to say that she can do it herself, he once again motions for her to follow him up stairs.

"So do you like it?" He shows around the room. "This is where you'll be working with me most of the time."

Lily looks around the room. The smell of soap hits her nose and she assumed, it was cleaned this morning since Jack wasn't around. It was quite spacious, opposite of her own room which she would feel cramped when her painting stuff was all around here. Unlike a closet she kept her stuff in there, everything in here was neatly organized. Canvases placed in a corner sorted out by size leaning against a wall, vials and small bottles of paint (I have no idea what they used back then to keep paints. :D) of different colors, different kinds of paper of many sizes in boxes, brushes, inks, pens and pencils, all of them were organized on many shelves on one side of a room. The other side of the room had shelves filled with books of all genres.

"I am speechless," Looking over at Jack Lily hesitates to say his name. "It's amazing Jack."

"Glad you like it Lillian." Jack nods in satisfaction.

"It's just Lily."

"Right, now Lily," Jack walks to where the canvases sat, searching through them he pulls out a rather large sized half done painting. "My gallery is opening next week and I have a few unfinished pieces. I need you to help finish some of them." He holds the painting out to Lily and she takes it, examining it carefully. Even though it was half done, it was still amazing. A painting of a young lady wearing a transparent coffee colored dress with golden glitters here and there. Her face and some parts in the back ground were done too. All that was left were her hair, what seemed like a crown of flowers and the remaining parts in the background. 'God, I'm nowhere near his level.' Lily didn't even realized she mouthed it until Jack asked if she is ok.

She only looked at him with slight worry in her eyes. "Just that… it's… I am…" She stutters, blushing red from embarrassment.

"Nothing to worry about Lily. I saw what you can really can do with a brush." Jack stands next to her placing an arm around her shoulders in a reassuring way. "I saw your painting at Mr. Dean's house."

"That was luck."

"That was talent."

They lock eyes with each other and for a moment Lily could have sworn she got lost in the cold blizzard of his eyes. She felt so small, so compelled to do what he asked. Her heart beats rapidly and her blush deepens when she sees the ghost of a grin slowly appearing on his face. His extremely handsome face. From his expression Lily could tell he knew what was going on in her head and body.

"So, get to it Lily." He pats her shoulder and moves over to his desk. "If you mess up I'll fix it so no worries. You can use what ever you need from the shelves and… " He pauses suddenly, groaning in anger he pinches his temples. "Damn it!"

"What is it?" Lily asks.

"I ordered something I needed and among those things were some colors I finished for that painting." Jack sighs deeply as he lean back in his seat, leaning his head on his hand.

Lily raises an eyebrow at this. "Can't you mix them?"

"It takes to much time and look at that," He points at the painting in Lily's hands. "The colors I used are hard to mix. One drop miscalculated and it's ruined."

Lily however wasn't satisfied with the given answer so she walks up to the shelves. Looking around at the colors before her, she finds the colors needed to mix the ones used in the painting.

Jack sits in silence, observing Lily carefully. Again he looks at her legs but this time she had her back turned on him as she was browsing through the many colors on the shelves. He was blessed with a gorgeous view of her backside and god, he could hold the little devilish smile forming on his face. All those things he had her doing inside his head. All those voices he forced out of her lips.

He really had to stop before his thoughts went out of hand. Shaking his head he decides to focus on another one of his tasks: Paper work. "Since you have complete control over the situation," Jack clears his throat, getting Lily to look over her shoulder. "I'll have to face my torment, paperwork. Real agony!" Lily giggles at this, quickly turning around before Jack caught her blushing again.

Our young girl continued on her work oblivious to the thoughts in Jack's head even though he was doing the said paperwork. Still he would steal short glances at her, cracking small jokes here and there and keeping the mood as lit as possible but his true intention from doing this, being friendly, even if he could call it that because of the things he imagines of her in his head, with a girl so much younger than him, he really doesn't know. Though it wouldn't hurt to find out where this will lead, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it cause I just love bringing this story on paper and share it with everyone. It's the beginnings of the story so sorry if it's a little boring. If there are any mistakes grammatically or vocabulary do tell me in the comments and tell me what you think about this story so far.


	3. Chapter 2: Is It Alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'd like to apologize for my lack of activity. It has been so hard these past few months. me and my family went through a lot and lost people close to us and it wasn't easy to move on but we made it. Second, I've been busy with improving my art, writing new stories, editing a couple of old ones and university. So, do expect me to post some drawings of Jack or Lily in later chapters and more stories. I'm working on three Castlevania fan fictions, an old HTTYD story and a The Arcana fan fictions. There maybe oneshots of some fandoms I may post (Which I recently got into) like Bungou Stray Dogs.  
> At last, updates on this story will be slow (sort of). I don't want to rush this thing. I want the first original story of mine (in a way original since Jack the Ripper really existed) to be very close to being perfect.  
> But do expect me to post other things and if you were interested. I'd be more than happy to hear your opinions on them as well.   
> And to make it up to all who are reading this crap, I shall gift you with TWO new chapter. Thank you for your patience!

It was getting really late. Well mostly late for Lily. It was almost nine which it meant it was passed dinner time at home, a worried Becky, a displeased Camilla and an angry father. To Lily the last one was the worst. Whenever her father was angry you would feel like he was an active volcano ready to erupt any moment. While angry no matter how hard you try you can't talk to him either shout or remain calm. Grand, isn't it?  
Lily yawned and stretched her arms upward. From the moment she started her work on the painting she didn't rest not for a single minute and neither did Jack. Even though Jack still somehow managed to keep themselves entertained by his ridiculous stories and jokes, Lily got tired after a couple of hours. He understood though. There was chair right behind the stand the painting was on but Lily was so deep in her work, she forgot to sit.  
"Yes," Lily sighs in relief. "It's done." Placing the brush in her hand she puts it down on a small table next to the stand where some other brushes, a palate and a couple of vials of paint were and takes a couple of steps back. Biting her bottom lip nervously she looks at the finished painting. The corner of her lip showing a small smile. It was better than what she hoped to make. The colors didn't look odd even though mixing them was very difficult, and to make them the exact same as the ones in the painting. Good thing she didn't make a fool of herself.  
"Not bad." Jack's voice came from beside her. "There's room to improve though. If I get one of those eagle eyed sorry excuse of a critic on my back they might be able to guess this work is not all me."  
Lily only furrows slightly, a light sigh of sadness escaping her lips. So, she did make a fool of herself.   
"But you'll be a better artist someday if you choose to stick with me." He emphasizes if, smiling down on Lily and patting her back friendly like. Maybe she didn't make a fool of herself after all. "So I can stay? Cause I loved my first day." Lily looks at Jack with pleading eyes. He said she can stay but she needed to hear it again.  
"Yes you can." Jack nods. "Now, it's a bit late don't you think?" He walks away from her back to the documents he worked on all day and started to sort them out and place them in different drawers of the table. "It's best if I take you home."  
Lily blushes red. Of course he meant her place and not his but the thought just got passed her mind and it excited her a lot. "No. No thank you but I think I can catch a ride home if I walk to the main street." She manages not to stutter and reply as simply as she can.  
"In this hour? I doubt it. Even though it's not even mid night yet, people rush to get home." Jack finishes his work and together they walk down stairs.  
"But I can handle myself." Lily insists. Her tone sounded a little like she was whining.  
"No doubt but what about your father?"  
"What about him?"  
"His temper."  
Lily face palms. She didn't need for him to know about how her father overreacted in some matter. Sure he was just trying to protect her but this? Jack knowing about her father's temper? How did he even know? "How do you know?"  
"Mr. Dean said something about your family. Said it's best I know my employee's limits." He replied as he handed Lily her coat.  
Lily blinked a couple of times. She stayed quiet. She didn't know what to say. Yes, Mr. Dean got her this so called job but explaining to her boss about her father's fiery temper? Was that even needed?!  
"I know what you're thinking." Jack puts on his own coat and takes his cane, hanging from the cloth stand. "Mr. Dean is…" He pauses, thinking how to say it properly. "He is very kind to me and he knew me ever since I was six. I also happened to meet your father a few times when I was younger. Probably before you were born or maybe when you were little. I remember him getting angry over some disagreements with Mr. Dean."  
"How lucky you are to escape his wrath." Lily jokes and Jack chuckles. "Not even I can live and tell the tale." Laughing and talking about Lily's father and his temper, they walk out of the building waiting for Jack's driver to bring the carriage but they didn't have to wait for to long.  
At first their ride was very quiet but then Lily tried to think of a subject to talk about. The first thing which came to her mind was, while they were leaving almost no one was there at the gallery, not even Finch. Thinking more about it she found it ridiculous to ask about.  
"Something on your mind Lily?" Jack asked.  
"Excuse me?" Lily was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Jack.  
"You seem to be bothered by something." Jack tilts his head, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.  
Did she really looked like she was bothered? "Do I?" Smiling she responds. "No, I'm not. Maybe I look like that when I'm deep in thoughts but I'm not bothered by anything."  
It was a small thing. A small matter but it bothered Jack in that moment when she looked up at him with a very gentle smile. He barely knew her but this bugged him. It made him a little angry. It was the fact that he can't read her like the open book she was when he flirted with her just a couple of hours ago. Searching her eyes he found nothing but truth and her smile held innocence. It rarely happened to him that he was not able to tell how people felt or what was on their mind. He dare even say it never happened. What he learned about Lily yesterday and today, putting them all together he got one thing about her. She doesn't have control over what she feels but how she acts can mask it perfectly. Now, he decided to see how much of an open book she can be.  
"Then don't mind me asking about your accent." Jack says. "I'm quite curious about how you ended up here in London."  
Lily hums lowly, thinking before answering. "We moved from America when I was little. We used to live in Boston."  
"That explains the accent." He nods in understanding. "Mind if I ask why?"  
"My father's business and my mother's family." She chuckles at the last part. "She didn't marry the man they wanted but they got along, mostly. In the end my mother's patience ran out when they even scolded her because of my name."  
"What's wrong with your name?"  
"I don't know." She shrugs. "Apparently it was tradition in my mother's family for the grandparents to choose the firstborn's name."  
"Silly stuff." Jack laughs lights and so did Lily and after that came another silence. Jack wanted to say her name suited her. That she was indeed beautiful like a flower, like a Lily but he didn't go that far. He found it to be rude and overstepping his boundaries so kept his mouth shut.  
This time Lily broke it. "Have you lived your entire life in London?"  
"No, I was born in Croydon." Jack sighs. The memories of his childhood are not pleasant. He looks outside the carriage window, staring into the darkness of the streets barely lit by the gaslights.   
Lily wanted to ask more but seeing the tension in his body, the sadness and anger in his expression and his hand clenching the cane tighter in a matter which Lily was certain his knuckle turned white from the pressure, she didn't. "I'm sorry." Her head hung low. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't even know why she said sorry. Feeling his cold eyes on her she added, "I wasn't supposed to ask that."  
"It's alright." He pause, head facing the window but his eyes were on her. "I asked a lot of things why can't you ask one? It's not your fault I had a terrible life in Croydon."  
This time the silence lasted and it was awkward. Lily only prayed this ride would end soon.

They finally reach their destination, Lily's place, somewhere in The Strand. A nice three story villa with a nice garden. Jack offers a hand to Lily, helping her off the carriage.   
Gary Lester, their butler spots Lily as he was heading inside the house. "Miss Lily," He runs to open the gate allowing Lily and Jack to enter. "Everyone are waiting for you. You are very late." He eyes the man standing next to Lily. "We weren't aware we'll be having a guest."  
"Oh no, I'm just here to see Mr. Lockheart then I won't bother you." Jack flashes an innocent smile.  
Lily here, only stood and wasn't sure what to say. She could just tell Gary that Jack was kind enough to bring her home since by the time she on her own would get home it would have been much later. Not only that but it would have been dangerous too. Being night and a serial killer on the loose made it only worse.  
Gary only nods and guides them inside. "Would like for me to take your coat sir?" Gary asks.  
"No, I'm in a rush a bit." Jack says.  
"Then I will tell Mr. Lockheart that you are waiting." Gary leaves.  
Lily wanted to leave for her room since it's not a good idea for her father to see her standing so close to a man so handsome.  
"Before you go." Jack calls to her.  
"Yes?"   
"You do have a sketch book or something you draw your ideas in them, don't you?"  
"I do."   
"Bring it tomorrow. I want to see what other amazing things you've done or want to do." Jack winks at her smiling lightly.  
"Of course. I will." Lily smiled wide. Before she could ask what Jack was planning to do tomorrow she heard a pair of foot steps approaching.  
"Young lady, do you have any idea how late it is?" Her father was very close to shouting but he tried to keep it together. "Didn't you think for a single moment that we'll be worried?"   
"Sorry father." Lily smiles gently trying to change her father's mood. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted her step mother and sister standing next to the archway which led to the dining room, grinning and whispering in one another's ears. At first Lily thought they were grinning because she was in trouble but when she followed their gaze, she figured they were looking at Jack. 'Oh, god!'  
"Young lady are you listening?"   
Lily was distracted by the women that she forgot about her father scolding her in front of Jack. Another one of her father's traits was that he wouldn't notice you there with him unless you made a noise. (My father included! Lol)  
"Mr. Lockheart, sir," Jack comes to Lily's rescue.  
William's head turns to Jack quickly. "You must be the young man my butler said." William clears his throat and settles his hands behind his back. "May I ask you to state your business." He sends a deadly glare to Lily before looking back at the young man before him. Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes at this.  
"I'm Jack Renner, sir. We met a long time ago at the docks. Fifteen years ago to be precise." Jack says. "I was with Mr. Dean." Jack's voice was soft and calm like he was telling a story.  
William hums lowly, thinking hard. Fortunately he always had a good memory. He could remember things and details no one else could. Looking over at Jack up and down. Then a very young face flashes in his head, with the same icy blue colored eyes. Ah, yes. Fifteen years ago he met with Dean on the docks to strike a deal that benefitted him for a life time. "You were that young boy with Dean? That lean small boy?" William looked shocked and when Jack nods with a smile, his shock doubles. "My god! Who knew that little boy would grow up to this?" He pats Jack's shoulder gently. William bombards Jack with questions and compliments of what a handsome fine man he has become and Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes at his overenthusiasm. Now it was her turn to save Jack. Calling her father multiple times she finally gets his attention. "Dad, Mr. Renner was kind enough to bring me home but unfortunately he is in a bit of a rush."  
When her father faces her with a questioning look, Jack turns around and sighs in relief, mouthing a thank you at Lily without William noticing. "I'm afraid your daughter is right." Jack flashes his charming smile. "I have some work to do and it can't wait."  
"Nonsense! Our dinner table is set. At least have dinner with us." William gestures to where Camilla and Ella stood. They both nod as a show of respect to Jack, still grinning and Jack nods back. "You took the time to bring my little girl here so you must have enough time to dine with us."  
Lily's jaw drops at ''Little girl". She frowns and crosses her arms. "I wanted to come back myself but Mr. Renner insisted." Lily sighs.  
The two men chuckle at how she acted. "I'm sorry my dear girl." William chuckles again.  
"I really must depart now sir." When William was about to insist again, Jack continues. "I would love to sir, to dine with you and your wonderful family but I am very busy with my work."  
"Very well then." William sighs in defeat.  
"Should you and your family find the time, my gallery opens next week. I'll be more that happy if you come for the opening." 

It wasn't that long since Jack left. Lily changed quickly and cleaned up and sat with everyone at the dinner table. The food wasn't that warm anymore so everyone quickly filled their plates with food. William on the other hand was busy shooting glares at Lily, who ignored them. Camilla and Ella were dying for a little father-daughter fighting.  
"How was your first day Lily?" William asks, tone calm and collected.  
"It was good." Lily thinks it's best to not tell everything to her father, including the part Jack was super late. "I got a tour around the gallery and my work space is… umm… personal."  
"Good. Very good." He nods. "I'm glad that you got something which can satisfy you."  
Exchanging a look accompanied with a grin with Ella, Camilla clears her throat to get William's attention. "Darling, you appear to know Mr. Renner all to well. Perhaps you can shed some light on his misty character."  
"I don't know him much. I only saw him a few times when he was fifteen or so at the time." William answers and finally digs into his food. "I think Lily was two or three at that time and I was preparing to move to London."  
Lily chokes on her water while drinking but nobody noticed. 'Wait! That man is that much older than me?' She slightly shocked but shrugs it off. 'Ten or twelve years is nothing.'  
"Oh, no. Lily was just a newborn back then. "   
'What in the name of god?!'   
He chuckles remembering how little Lily was. His sweet angel.  
"But he doesn't show it to be that old." Camilla comments with excitement. "Oh, he is such a fine specimen. Remember the tea party I attended this evening?"  
William simply nods as he drinks some wine. "What about it?"  
"Mr. Renner was there and painted Ms. Ashton's oldest daughter, Cassidy." Camilla laughs in a matter of sarcasm. "You had to see how she was desperately whoring Cassidy away. Her cloths were inappropriate and revealing."  
"Please Camilla, do not speak of other people like that." William sighs with a shake of his head.  
"Oh, please my love, I must empty myself of this strange pent up feelings." She pauses for a moment. "Poor Mr. Renner was pissed off when Cassidy flirted with him to much and she moved very alluring kind of a way, no matter the times he politely asked her to be still."  
"So that's why he was mad he came back." Lily whispers to herself but she didn't expected for Camilla to hear it. "Did he tell you his side of the story?"  
"Yes, he did in a way." Lily was worried her father might question her on the fact that she said the full story earlier but he remained quiet, waiting for her to go on. "I thought he was mad because of a delayed delivery. Some paints and canvases but when he talked about where he was this morning, I figured he was invited to paint Ms. Ashton's garden but when he got there… she showed some… interests in him." She holds her laughter when she remembers how Jack impersonated Cassidy. The way she talked and the way she acted. He made his voice as whiny and as low pitched as possible, he flipped his hair and undid the usual low ponytail he has and gave the dreamiest eyes as he sat on his desk. Though his posture didn't last long and both him and Lily burst into a laughter.  
"Then what?" Ella joins in.  
"Oh, then Ms. Ashton runs upstairs, drags Cassidy down while she was wearing a satin robe and her hair a mess and tells Jack "By the roses I meant my daughter. Isn't she the most beautiful flower you've ever painted?"."  
Camilla and Ella laugh. "She is not even as pretty as that prostitute who passes the street every night. She is a pig."  
William doesn't even hear what Ella said. He was thinking. 'Did Lily say Jack? Isn't it inappropriate to talk about these things to a young girl?' Then he begun convincing himself that he was being to sensitive on the matter but he can't help it. Lily was all that is left of his wife. The only woman he truly loved. He only married Camilla because she had Ella who is very close to Lily's age and most importantly, Lily wouldn't feel lonely but so far all they did was argue. At least Lily managed just fine growing up.  
For the next thirty minutes they ate, talked and laughed. Lily was the first to retreat t her room. She was going to get some stuff packed in a leather bag she had. She was browsing through many sketch books she had, all of them filled with drawings and sketches of different ideas she had.  
"Pick the one with fairies."  
Lily sighs in annoyance and turns to the source of the voice.  
"Or the one with people mixed with animals." Ella moves from her spot, leaning against the door frame, to sit on Lily's bed. "Or maybe the one with 'I'm horny for you' written all over it."  
"Hah ha! I laughed." Lily says sarcastically. "You tried at least."  
"Oh but I don't need to try. I know I am." Ella emphasizes the second part.  
"What?" Lily laugh. "Of course you don't need to try to be a horny bitch."  
Ella places her hand on her chest, where her heart is, falling down on the bed she gasp dramatically. "Your words hurt me sister."  
"Then cut the crap and tell me what you want before I really hurt you." Lily rolls her eyes at Ella. "My dearest sister."  
Tilting her head up to have a better look at Lily who was now collecting some other items, Ella rolls on her torso, leaning on her forearms. "Mom is trying to convince dad to get Jack for me."  
At that, Lily freezes. "What did you say?" She tries not to look to shocked or even stutter but failed miserably.  
Ella now grinning, looks at her ring finger. "Imagine me married to Mr. Renner." She gets up. "He is rich, handsome, tall and no doubt fun especially in bed." With each spoken word Ella takes one step toward Lily until they are only a couple inches apart.  
Lily wanted to scream and shout. Tell her how dare she to assume such things about Jack. He is man respected by many and all she thinks about is how good he can be in bed? "I told you. You don't need to try to be a whore." Lily grins at Ella who seems to have lost interest in teasing her for now at least.  
She was leaving when Lily's words made her stop in her tracks for a moment.  
"Careful now. If I tell my father what you said, he won't even get shit for you."  
That was strangely satisfying. Especially the way Ella walked out and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 3: Jealous? No! But It Pays...

A week passed from that night. Her small talk the night before with Ella was unnerving. It didn't bother her much but it still itched in her head terribly. She only saw the guy once from a pretty good distance. Jack didn't even see those two idiots peeking their heads and looking at him. Gah! Why is she thinking about it if it didn't bother her? She doesn't care what Camilla told her dad but from what she knew and heard with her own ears, she was working pretty hard to convince William to show off Ella. Her father however wasn't convinced. Not yet at least.

"Lily," Jack's voice brings her back to present. "What's bothering you? You've been thinking about it all morning."

Is it that obvious? That something is bothering Lily to a point which she can't concentrate on her work? "No Jack. All is good and well." Her voice doesn't shake.

"Then why the long face?" Jack sounds serious as he walks around the room, browsing through Lily's sketch book.

"I'm just worried about the opening." She lies but he doesn't seem to realize it. "You said those critics are like vultures. What if they find out I finished some of your works?" 

"They won't love and if they did and wanted to write nonsense, I'll bribe them." He replies nonchalantly. After a moment he goes on. "I know this isn't bothering you."

'Great!'

Right at that moment Mr. Finch arrives with a tray of hot tea and lemon tarts. "Good day to you sir, Missus Lockheart." He places the tray on Jack's desk. "And sir, Mr. Evergreen and Madam Lamey are to be here on Thursday."

Jack sighs in annoyance. "Tell Molly to give 'em a call where ever they are and cancel it."

Mr. Finch only nods and looks Lily's way. "At least you work clean." And he leaves, not waiting for Lily to say something.

"Where was I love?" Jack thinks out loud, closing the sketch book and moving on to another one. "Right. What is really on your mind?"

Lily adds the finishing touch to the painting she was working on. She puts aside the colors and brushes, now playing with her fingers nervously, while Jack waits patiently. What to say now?

"Have you ever thought of marriage?" The question comes out fast and Lily can't control herself when her heart beats rapidly. Last time she asked something personal he seemed pretty much bothered by it.

Jack didn't seem like he was caught off-guard or whatever. He just shrugged. "I don't know." He looks at Lily, seeing that she is tensed up. "Maybe I would, if I could get some girls off my back." He chuckles lightly.

"You know Jannet Lamey is an impatient woman."

"I know."

"So, you should…"

"I shouldn't and I won't." Jack know Lily was going to say 'attend to her' but chose to ignore her. "She should have wrote me and informed me at least from a week ago."

"In that case…" Lily shrugs, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. She wished she didn't ask him about _that._ Now he is going to catch up on what's bothering her which really shouldn't but it is bothering her.

Grinning, Jack takes the newly finished painting off the stand, looking it over. "Well, no one's gonna know it's not completely mine." He pauses and looks over at Lily who is biting on her lips while forcing a smile. She is obviously stressed out. "Your father called the other day…"

"What?! When? Why?! I'm…"

Jack holds out a hand, putting the painting back on the stand. "As I was saying," Now his other hand he gestures for her to take deep breaths and does so. After taking two deep breaths, he continues. "To ask me how you are doing and that he can't wait for the opening."

Lily stops in a middle of a deep breath. Jack looks serious for a moment then he breaks into laughter, patting her shoulders while looking down and shaking his head. Now she felt stupid, utterly stupid. "Seriously?" She crosses her arms. "Was it worth it?"

"Oh yes, very." He looks up, his laughter finally dyeing down.

Standing up, Lily goes to the desk, where warm tea and tarts waited for her. "That was really childish of me and you but mostly you." She pours herself and him some tea. "I am nervous about the opening and I am really nervous about my father or anyone destroying all of this."

Taking advantage of Lily not facing him, Jack wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her close to himself. She yelps as his hand comes in contact with her body. He grins at her when she looks up at him in confusion. "Ella isn't really my type." His voice turns into a whisper. "I like the ones who are possessive and maybe…" He lets go of her, walking around her and taking his cup of tea and handing her hers. "...the ones who listen to your every word."

Lily brings the cup of tea to her lips, pretending to be taking a sip from it while she actually swallowed really hard, leaning against the desk. "You want someone submissive?" She blushed hard as these words got out of her mouth.

He nods. "So far I know one person meeting my expectations." Putting a now empty cup back in the tray, he moves again in front of Lily. He places his hands on the desk each on one side, leaning down close to her face. "Do I meet your expectation, Lily?"

Lily is frozen in… in something she has no idea what it is. Is it fear? Because he is tall and all? Is it shock? Because not in a billion years she would dream of someone as good as Jack take interest in her. Not just good in the looks or physical appearance department but in character as well. In the passed few days he proved to be trustworthy, honest, kind and a real gentleman despite some jokes he makes with her. What is happening now really took her off-guard. What can she do? What can she say? Looking into those ice cold eyes makes her brain freeze. Even thinking is hard but in her heart she wants to go along. 'Don't fail me now heart.'

Smiling softly, she places the half empty cup on the desk. Getting the courage to touch him, she slides her hands up and down on his forearms. "I leave that for you to find out."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Perhaps."

"Playing hard to get?"

"My man should prove worthy of me."

"Challenge accepted." Jack stands upright again. "Now back to work, young lady!"

Lily felt like she was flying up in the sky. He likes her and she still can't believe it. It's still mind blowing for her to really believe someone of Jack's status really really really like her. On one side she is no longer worried about the Ella matter. Jack made it perfectly clear, he has no interest in her but on the other she is worried Ella and her mother might do something bad. Another thing she is worried about is how a relationship between two people works. She has no knowledge of a man's mind and some certain parts of body.

How her relationship with Jack is going to be, only god knows. She is easily stressed out and while stressed, she can easily be angered, saddened or rendered completely speechless. With Jack, when he is joking and smiling she is fine, amazing in fact but when he gets her cornered or when angry, that's what she doesn't know how to deal with.

"Lily, Lily!" Lucy shakes Lily multiple times to get her attention.

"Yeah, I'm with you." Lily shakes her head free of her thoughts.

"No, you are not. You were souring in the sky." Lucy looks at her friend suspiciously.

"What?"

"Who were you souring with?" She grins.

Lily takes a deep breath of the fresh air. It smelled like spring today even though it was the start of winter. It was partly sunny but it had snowed earlier. Though not enough to color the still green grass of the Lockhearts' resident white nor it was to cold. Just enough that the girls could sit outside and have a knitted jacket over their shoulders. In short, it was a strange weather today in London. Pondering over Lucy's question 'Who?', Lily takes another deep breath. "With Jack."

"First name basis now?" Lucy takes a sip from the still warm tea Becky had brought them earlier. Her grin widens. "That ought to be a good sign."

"He said he likes me indirectly."

"What do you mean?" Lucy puts the cup aside and leans on her hand resting on her knees.

"He said he likes girls who listen…"

"You mean like a submissive person?"

Lily is silent and the shy grin she gives Lucy answers the question.

"That bastard!" Lucy chuckles. "An obedient good girl. Exactly the opposite of what you are."

Lily nods in agreement.

"And what did you say?" Lucy reaches for her cup of tea.

"I said…" Lily pauses for a moment. "He needs to prove himself worthy of me."

Lucy spits out the tea she drank. "WHAT?!" Lucy nearly yells in shock. "Why would you say that? You can't ju…"

"Hush Lucy!" Lily jumps and puts her hand on Lucy's yelling mouth. "What did you expect me to do? He had me cornered."

"Idiot!" Lucy shoves Lily's hand away, her voice a whisper now. "That means I am confident. Very confident!"

"So what?"

"So, for guy like Jack who likes a 'girl who listens', it means I can do whatever I want. He will put you in your place Lily!"

"I-I don't… I didn't mean it like that extreme." Lily looks down, thoughtful.

"I have met men and women who married to extremely confident and ambitious people . They are all dogs on leashes now." Lucy says grimly.

For a moment the girls stare at each other and a moment later both girls burst into laughter.

"You had me there for a second." Lily says mid laughs.

"Oh, I was serious but not that much." Lucy wipes the tears in her eye. That's how hard she laughed. "Now, tell me more."

That day Jack sent Lily home really early. First reason was he didn't want her to get home late and second he didn't want her to miss on the time she spends with Lucy who turns out to be her only and best friend. It was depressing in a way. Lily is a good girl but her beliefs and style are so much different than other girls in this society.

His third reason being his next victim. His next victim is a popular one in Lambeth but where the brothel she works for is in the north of White Chapel. According to his source, after attending a few costumers she leaves the brothel before midnight and goes to Lambeth for some extra pennies until sunrise. There are times Jack feels sorry for these women but not much. It does bother him that a dead body, butchered and organs missing, needs to be found until the people show some concern and it's not for these sex workers, it's for their own safety. Can Jack blame them? No, he can't. in the end it's just you but people mistake it for being selfish. It feels like the balance, even between the simplest of matters, is tipped. There is only black and white, no grey zones in many people's eyes. It's a world of kill or be killed.

Jack wants there to be balance in his small world, London. He may have over stepped his boundaries by killing these women but he is certain with all the blood on his hands it's all worth it in the end. When he is done, when he is at the bottom of all this, that's when everyone can rest easy.

Time is a strange thing. When you want it to pass it doesn't. it moves slower than a snail but when you want it to slow down, it moves faster than a race horse. The same can be said right now, for Lily. An entire week went by, she and Jack finished the paintings eventually after staying up late at night and barely sleeping. Her father wasn't to happy with her coming home late or coming home early along with two or three unfinished pieces. She would stay in her room for hours without even coming out for a drink of water but he tolerated it nonetheless. He loved it when she smiled out of pure joy while doing the task at hand so he tolerated it and Jack, in his eyes was a nice fellow. At times he hoped to see them closer but his daughter doesn't need to know it yet.

Right now, as the clock's about to strike six in the evening, what Lily needs to know is when her dress will arrive.

"Stay still or I'll get dizzy." Ella whines as she struggles to wear her diamond earrings. Lily stops in the middle of the room. "I can't Ella. My dress isn't delivered yet."

"Well you don't spend time with make up and such." She is finally done with her earrings. "So you'll get ready in time. Don't worry sister."

'Sister?' Ella never calls her that unless she wants something. "What do you want Ella?"

"What makes you think I want something?" Ella smiles innocently.

Like hell, Lily is going to believe her little act of innocence. "You are awfully to kind right now."

"Alright. Alright." Ella sighs, putting her hands up in a surrendering gesture and turns to face Lily. "I just want to meet Jack."

"You could have asked me without being a creep."

"Creep?! I was being nice!"

"Yes, practice being kind more often in the mirror."

While Ella lets out a loud annoyed sigh, the door to her room pushes open to reveal Becky holding a large package with even a larger bouquet of flowers. "Apologies my ladies but…" The two large items seem to be heavy from the looks of it. "Here's your dress Miss Lily and gifts." The young maid stretches her arms, accompanied with a crack and leaves almost as soon as she came in, leaving the girls confused. They trade a look before Lily moving over to the bouquet and the large package which was her dress. She fishes out a letter from the flowers. It's from Jack...err… Mr. Renner?

"Read it. I'm dying of curiosity." Ella says.

"Ah yes! Curiosity." Lily repeats her word mockingly before reading the letter.

_Missus Lilian Lockheart,_

_I very much like to thank you for your devotion to the given tasks and on time completion. If it weren't for you, I may have never been able to display this collection thus losing a great number of my clients. I can't say how luckier I even got that our technics and drawing styles are much similar to one another. I'm afraid you will not be credited for the pieces you assisted me with and for this you have my apologies. Please rest assured that when the time comes, I will introduce you as not only as my assistant but also as an artist. For now as a sign of my gratitude for your hard work, I hope that you will accept this small gift on my behalf._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Jackson Renner_

Gift?

"He sure is stingy." Ella exclaims and moves over to observe the bouquet.

"I don't mind it." Lily says, hiding the ting of sadness in her voice. When the time comes… but when is the time? She is ready to nag at the very soul of the man when her eyes catch a glimpse of a small wrapped box with ribbons on it. She reaches out and takes the small box in her hands, tilting and moving it like child would do with their Christmas gift.

"Maybe it's an antique watch to be more punctual?" Ella jokes, referring to the first time Lily was supposed to meet Jack or maybe the times she came home late at night.

Lily can't help but roll her eyes at the girl. Undoing the ribbon then tearing the wrappings apart, a wooden box with flower carvings and sliver detailing at the edges is revealed. The content of the box however, leaves Lily with a dropped jaw. A beautiful black choker with a black pearl necklace with it's matching bracelet, brooch, earrings and hair accessory rest in the box. 'He calls this small?!' Lily shouts in her head. There is no doubt these are real pearls… and they are black? She isn't into jewelry but she knows black pearls are very expensive. How much did he even pay for them?

Ella stares in awe as Lily brings out the necklace to take a closer look at it. "I take it back." She mumbles to herself. "Just how rich is this guy?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"The earrings are extra. My ears are allergic to earrings made of anything and I hardly ever wear any jewelries." Lily wanted to add more but she will certainly speak more with Jack in person.

"At least wear it for tonight. Listen here," Ella explains and as much as Lily doesn't want to, she listens. "Wear them for tonight and show that you are grateful. If you have any complains tell him in person. By the way," The step sister takes out the brooch and places it over Lily's chest. Not only the hair accessory but also the brooch were both decorated with diamonds looking like flowers. They resembled a lily. "Wear this with your tacky coats or vest. It looks good on you."

Ella did have a point but not about her coats. About being grateful and all, Ella was right. Perhaps if she didn't wear these, Jack would think she took it to heart when he said he can't credit her. Lily can't have that especially when there is something blooming between them, even though he didn't make another move on her. He was back to joking around and speaking freely to her, as he would with a friend. Maybe these jewelries were a sign that he wants to get closer and her wearing them would mean she wants him too? Or perhaps he was trying to bribe her? If either is the case, she will confront him about it. Right now she can't help but feel like this was all odd to her.

_Two items, one rests on your head, the other on your heart._

_Diamonds shaped like a flower, like a lily and decorated with black pearls._

_Diamonds are known to be pure and hard to shape. They reflect the light._

_The black pearls as dark as tar, don't reflect anything and yet there is a dark rhythm to these gems next to one another._

_How can something so dark be next to something so_ **_pure_ ** _? It doesn't feel right..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment, tell me what you think and leave a heart.  
> The next chapter may take a while to be posted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I forgot to say my updates are gonna be slow but don't worry I will never abandon this work. Just like I said, I want to hear all your thoughts on this. Have fun!


End file.
